The Search for the Perfect Home
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Pepper and Freckles have always wanted the perfect home. When Cruella captures them, they escape to find one. Will their dream come true?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from 101 Dalmatians. They belong to Disney. I do however own Anne Whitney and her little sister, Mae.**

**May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe as well as the power of water be with everyone always**

**Lauren**

**A/N: I decided to write this story in honor of two of my fave puppies from the Disney animated movie, 101 Dalmatians, who never got a chance to shine.**

**Enjoy!**

"**The Search for the Perfect Home"**

**It was a warm spring day in London. The sun was shining high in the sky, covering the city in a golden glow.**

**A little ways from town, a young teenage girl and her younger sister were taking a walk. They had just gotten back from food shopping and they were just enjoying each other's company.**

**"The birds sound so pretty," the younger one commented, clinging to her sister's hand.**

**The elder of the two nodded and smiled at the younger one.**

**"You're right, Mae. They do sound pretty."**

**"Anne, can we get a puppy?" Mae asked, gazing up at her older sister with hope in her brown eyes.**

**Anne shook her head.**

**"I don't think so, sweetie. We're tight this month and you're too young to take care of one."**

**Mae gave Anne her best puppy dog face, but Anne wouldn't give in.**

**When they got home, Anne put Mae down for a nap and went to sit in the sunroom. She sat down and started to read a book. Little did Anne know that Mae's wish was about to be answered…**

**Meanwhile, a little ways from town, two puppies glanced out of their carrier holes as a carriage brought them further and further into town.**

**"Hey!" One named Patch shouted. "Stop stepping on my tail!"**

**"Sorry," another named Freckles replied. "I didn't mean to." She then looked over at her sister, Pepper. Pepper hadn't spoken since the pups had been taken from their home nearly an hour ago.**

**"Pepper, are you okay?" Freckles asked, concern for her sister in her voice.**

**Pepper nodded, but Freckles could tell she was lying. Pepper always avoided eye contact when she was lying.**

**"What's wrong?" Freckles persisted, going over and putting a gentle paw on Pepper's shoulder.**

**Pepper sighed.**

**"I wish we had a home," she said.**

**"We do have a home!" Freckles told her, shocked by her sister's words. "We have a home with Anita and Roger."**

**"I mean a home where we never have to worry about being taken away again." Pepper said, her voice full of frustration. She then glanced out the window at a group of children playing. "I want a child to play with me."**

**Freckles nodded. She understood now. She too loved watching children play and would often dream she was a part of a family that had kids.**

**"I like kids too," Freckles told Pepper. "But we can't just runaway from home."**

**"Why not?" Pepper challenged. "Cruella just took us away from the only home we knew anyway. Come on." With that, Pepper made a dash for the window. She weighed the options in her head and tried to think of the best strategy to get herself and Freckles out of their confined space.**

**"Pepper!" Freckles shouted, not sure she wanted to go along with the plan. "Pepper, what do you think you're doing?"**

**"Making my dream come true." Pepper replied, starting to nawl at the lock on the side of the carrier. She stopped nawling for a minute and started to use her claws. She managed to get it open, and motioned for Freckles to follow her as she jumped out of the carrier and made a bee line for the window.**

**Reluctant and nervous, Freckles followed, knowing she would have to make sure her sister didn't get into too much trouble.**

**"Where are we going?" Freckles asked, running up beside Pepper.**

**The two pups had gained the street by now, the van long gone.**

**Pepper smiled.**

**"To find the perfect home. Come on." With that, she made her way down the street and rounded a corner. The street led into a residential area, full of houses and the like. "Bingo!" Pepper said, smiling at her stroke of luck.**

**"I thought he moved away?" Freckles asked, referring to a dog the two used to know.**

**Pepper rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the street. She stopped at a few houses, inspecting the families outside. She did this for ten more minutes, making Freckles anxious every time they stopped. Freckles knew that some of these houses had guard dogs that weren't too nice and she wanted to avoid them at all costs.**

**"What are you doing?" Freckles asked, making Pepper jump with a start**

**"I'm trying to find us the perfect…" Pepper's voice trailed off as she saw it. It looked small, but comfortable and it had a pretty white and blue fence around it. There were stairs leading up to the door and flowers lined the front walkway.**

**Pepper ran for it, leaving Freckles to run after her.**

**"How do you know this is the one?" Freckles asked, hoping Pepper wasn't going to get them into any trouble or worse, get them sent to the pound. Freckles had heard of the pound by neighborhood dogs and it sounded like a horrible place.**

**"Trust me," Pepper told her older sister. "I know what I'm doing. This place is perfect."**

**Before Freckles could object, the front door of the house opened and a little girl came out of it. She had brown hair down to the middle of her back and the same color eyes. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit over a pink shirt and her hair was in a braid. She looked no more than four or five years old.**

**Pepper watched as the little girl sat down and stared at a bird that was flying near one of the flowers.**

**"What are you waiting for?" Freckles asked. "Why don't you start barking."**

**Pepper gave Freckles a look.**

**"I don't want to scare her. She's so cute."**

**Freckles nodded and stood there, waiting for her sister to make her first move.**

**Pepper waited two more minutes before making her move. She approached the little girl cautiously and started wagging her tail. She then barked, wanting to get her attention.**

**The little girl looked around, startled by the noise. She was about to get up when she chanced a glance in front of her. Her face broke into a grin when she saw Pepper.**

**"Hi puppy!" She said, holding her hand out palm up like her older sister had taught her. "My name's Mae. What's yours? Are you lost?"**

**Pepper took the initiative and came closer. She licked the little girl, Mae's, hand, causing Mae to giggle.**

**"What's your name, puppy?" Mae asked, reaching out to pick her up.**

**Pepper came closer still and leapt into Mae's lap. She liked this little girl and she showed it by licking her again and cuddling closer to her.**

**Mae giggled and pet Pepper's head gently.**

**Pepper turned her head and gave Freckles a look with her eyes. The look told her that it was okay to come closer.**

**Freckles nodded and did so. She didn't want to scare Mae either, so she took it nice and slow.**

**Mae was too engrossed in giving Pepper attention to notice Freckles approach.**

**"Are you looking for a home?" Mae asked, petting Pepper's head again.**

**Pepper barked and snuggled even deeper into Mae.**

**Mae hugged Pepper close and gave her a kiss on her head. As Mae bent down to pet Pepper's neck, that's when she saw her collar. It was blue and it had Pepper's name on it.**

**"Is Pepper your name, puppy?" Mae asked, hoping she had gotten it right.**

**Pepper barked again, making Mae giggle.**

**"Want some food, Pepper?" Mae asked, cradling the puppy close. "Are you hungry?"**

**Pepper barked once again and licked Mae's cheek.**

**"Let's go get you something yummy to eat."**

**As Mae stood up, she saw Freckles, standing there. She smiled at the puppy, but then her smile turned to a frown.**

**"I don't think my big sister will let me keep both of you. But I know the perfect home for you." She said, pointing to Freckles. "Follow me!" With that, Mae led the way down the street. She stopped at a house that looked similar to her own and went up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. **

**It didn't' take long for someone to open the door.**

**"Well hello there, Mae," the young woman said, smiling down at Mae warmly. "What brings you here?"**

**Mae smiled and gestured towards Freckles, who was standing there, not sure what to do.**

**The woman, Mrs. Carter, glanced down at the puppy and smiled.**

**"Aw, she's cute," she said. "What's her name?"**

**"I don't know," Mae said, holding Pepper close. "I'm keeping this one. Her name is Pepper."**

**Mrs. Carter nodded and smiled.**

"**Well maybe a puppy will make Janie happy." She beckoned for the puppy to come closer and Freckles did so. She knew this was the right thing to do and she wouldn't be too far from Pepper. She barked twice, once as a greeting to her new owner and once to say good bye to Pepper.**

**Pepper barked as well while snuggling deeper into Mae.**

"**Thank you, Mae dear," Mrs. Carter said. "I know Janie will love her. I'll tell her you brought her to us."**

**Mae nodded and grinned. She hoped Janie would like Freckles too.**

**When Mae arrived home, she got Pepper some food and watched her eat it.**

"**Hey Mae," Anne said, coming into the room, "are you ready for…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Pepper eating off a plate Mae had placed on the floor.**

"**Anne, meet Pepper. Pepper, Anne." Mae said, giving Anne a hopeful look. "Can I keep her, Anne, please? She doesn't have a home and she came right to me."**

**Anne thought about this for a long time. Her resolve was broken the minute she saw Pepper jump into Mae's lap and snuggle in. She was growing fond of the new puppy too and Pepper had barely been with them for an hour.**

"**Okay," Anne finally agreed. "We can keep her."**

"**Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mae cheered, throwing her arms around Anne's waist and giving her a hug. "Thank you, Anne! Thank you! Thank you!"**

"**You're welcome, baby. I think Pepper likes the idea too." Anne smiled as she watched Pepper lick Mae and start to wag her tail.**

**That night, Anne tucked Mae in bed and read her a story. After she was done, she gave her little sister a hug and kiss before turning on her nightlight and leaving the room.**

**"I love you, Mae," Anne said, planting a kiss on Mae's cheek. "I love you so much. Sweet dreams, honey."**

**"I love you too," Mae said, already half asleep. She stroked Pepper's fur gently and gave her a kiss.**

**After Anne had left, Pepper snuggled closer to Mae and let out a contented bark.**

**"I love you, Pepper," Mae said, making Pepper wag her tail. "I'm glad Anne let me keep you. We're gonna have fun tomorrow. You'll see. Good night, Pepper."**

**Pepper licked Mae's face in response and nuzzled her cheek, making Mae giggle.**

**After she was sure Mae had fallen asleep, Pepper jumped off the bed and sat herself down on Mae's desk. She looked out the window and sighed with happiness. She and her sister had found the perfect home at last. And as Pepper had gazed out of the window at the starry night sky, she prayed that her brothers and sisters would be blessed the same way.**

**THE END**

**There will be a sequel. It's going to be called "Pepper to the Rescue."  
R/R Please**

**Katara Waterbender23 aka Lauren**


End file.
